Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 November 2014
03:33 . 04:25 I'm a cool guy.NO NO GIRLS,or ill freeze them with my cold heart...*cough* 03:33 . 04:25 I'm a cool guy.NO NO GIRLS,or ill freeze them with my cold heart...*cough* 05:08 I am a girl.... 05:08 NOT. 05:08 I am a boy, lol. 03:33 . 04:25 I'm a cool guy.NO NO GIRLS,or ill freeze them with my cold heart...*cough* 05:08 I am a girl.... 05:08 NOT. 05:08 I am a boy, lol. 05:27 Hello! 05:27 Playing Angry Birds Epic, I am. 05:27 Talking like Yoda, I am. 05:28 Everyone is away, it seems. 05:28 Hi. 05:28 Guacodile is AWESOME. 05:28 'Sup! 05:28 I still am extremely effing mad at EA for them repplacing my beloved Cob Cannon with a dumb Banana 05:28 Have BWB, I do not. 05:29 *replacing 05:29 The Banana Launcher, derpy it looks. 05:29 Now can you stop you? 05:29 Nope. 05:30 Fun it is. 05:30 Kick me, are you? 05:30 It´s annoying. 05:30 No. 05:30 If you can talk in a weird way... 05:30 DANN KANN ICH DEUTSCH SPRECHEN 05:30 Und, schon nerfig genug? 05:31 我在说中文 05:32 我能做到这一点。 05:32 Okay now let´s stop. 05:33 你也知道中文? 05:33 Let´s stop now please. 05:33 K 05:34 I need to eat lunch. 05:34 Cya! 05:37 Hallo! 05:37 Haiya! 05:37 Hi. 05:38 Kann jemand deutsch?? 05:38 Um, no. 05:38 echt? kein deutsch :{ 05:39 lol 05:39 Then how can you understand? 05:41 JA 05:41 Endlich jemand der auch Deutsch ist... 05:41 I had absolutely not idea what you where talking about. So, I randomly said dat. 05:42 Nee ich kann nur deutsch ich bin kein Deutscher 05:42 ich lebe in Deutschland 05:42 I am really confused. 05:42 :) )))) 05:42 Okay hören wir jetzt auf, John. 05:42 I know there are people who can´t german 05:43 Mein name ist JOHANN (auf deutsch) translated:My name is JOHANN (but only on german) 05:44 K. Got dat. 05:44 BTW 05:44 I hav a question 05:44 Yes? 05:44 Yeah? 05:44 BORED 05:45 Lol. 05:45 Has anyone of you played my Gm games? 05:45 Same. 05:45 They´re PvZ-based. 05:45 Gmod? 05:45 Gm = Gmod, right? 05:45 actually 05:46 I can't play games (even if i have A TON of games) 05:46 O Rly? 05:46 yup 05:46 GM = GameMaker 05:46 MC has a virus 05:47 :O 05:47 Delete it 05:47 Also 05:47 Don´t you have an antivirus? 05:47 what is that 05:47 Oh, I have GM on mah computer and I have antivirus. 05:48 antivirus? it's not working for me 05:48 plus im not interested in MC anymore XXDD (Reason:got nothing in my head) 05:50 Me n either. I happen to play GW more often, but my brother always uses the TV for MC. 05:50 Guys,nother qustion 05:50 question* 05:51 Guys, every heard of the user "Cold andchilibean"? 05:52 I'm working for my game:PVZ End is near.How do i do the spot were all the plants' pics and descriptions are? 05:53 Table 05:53 @John 05:53 Yes 05:53 @DPWD 05:53 "People the king of beans is back (bean)§ 05:53 lol 05:53 Just cussed at me. 05:53 (bean) 05:53 Table? 05:54 He is about 6-8 years old. And spelled f*** you backwards. 05:56 Whoa. 05:57 His Parents must know that 05:53 Table 05:53 @John 05:53 Yes 05:53 @DPWD 05:53 "People the king of beans is back (bean)§ 05:53 lol 05:53 Just cussed at me. 05:53 (bean) 05:53 Table? 05:54 He is about 6-8 years old. And spelled f*** you backwards. 05:56 Whoa. 05:57 His Parents must know that 06:03 His parents DON'T know that. 06:05 Em, anyone there? 06:07 No. 06:13 MY DAMN PC 06:20 What about it? 09:55 Well, what now? 09:56 Em, hullo? 09:59 Nevermind, cya. 10:00 Hai? 10:03 Haiya! 10:03 Ohai 10:04 So, what now? 10:04 Dunno 10:04 Thinking... 10:08 I honestly don't know... 10:12 who likes the time pea 10:14 Why does it shoot fire as it's Plant Food effect when it normally shoots time peas? 10:15 its name is time pea and I like fire time peas 10:15 for him 10:15 But thats UO 10:16 Indeed. 10:16 Mister Stay Puft why are you in that that costume 10:16 Halloween 10:16 I'm changing it on sunday 10:16 its November the 7 10:16 change it now 10:17 Who's Bannan? 10:17 To me, it's November 8 10:17 A new user. 10:17 And same. 10:17 @ban Cause mobile 10:17 Bannan I hate Wmag over block for nothing 10:17 Should I have a Poppy for my new avatar or a world war helmet? 10:18 A poppy. 10:18 poppy because its a plant wiki 10:18 I was going to have a Fawkes mask 2 days ago but too late now. 10:19 Oops. 10:19 I know 10:19 A poppy with a world war helmet 10:20 Mmkay 10:20 http://phill.co/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/poppy-profile-picture-transparent-large-11-11-2011.png 10:21 not a poppy 10:21 It is 10:21 I mean a poppy on mr toppse turrvey 10:21 Well I'm doing that later 10:22 sorry you got on my nurves 10:24 My old house http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2007/08_04/housepolEPA0109_468x303.jpg 10:25 Heh. 10:25 you aranoying me with jokes 10:26 Good for you. 10:27 10:28 wat house do u live in nao 10:28 Not a house 10:28 I guess its a house 10:28 stealing ignes cabbage cill him with fire 10:28 oh :T 10:28 Tis a mental hospital 10:28 oh 10:28 kill Mister Stay Puft - It just popped in there. with fire 10:28 i see 10:29 threats 10:29 whay did you do that 10:29 U just don't tell sombody to kill somebody 10:29 mean 10:29 and horribru 10:29 ^^^ 10:29 Tis hurt ma feelings 10:29 :( 10:30 cri cri cri 10:30 say sry 10:30 meanie man 10:30 >:C 10:30 Rx2MikeyWIKIA do you say I see alot 10:30 nand fire maeks it wurse 10:30 i dont @Banan 10:30 >:C I feal awoud 10:30 wut 10:30 Bhsrgh 10:30 CM321 vandalised the name. 10:30 I'll change it back. 10:30 i feel aloud 10:31 Lol 10:31 Just saying. 10:31 Bhsrgh random look 10:32 nol u 10:32 no* 10:32 Oh he's TCM321 10:32 Or TheCrazyMiner321 10:32 You might remember him 10:33 I forgot I made this Loch Ness Zombie 10:33 He's the dude who commented 'hi' everywhere. 10:33 that's a snack not a zobie 10:34 A snack? 10:34 Loch ness monster is a cryptid 10:35 Dunno if I should revert the vandalism. 10:35 no a snaek 10:35 a snake 10:36 No-one knows what creature it is. 10:36 holy waffle 10:36 hallo 10:39 Mister Stay Puft has been eaten by the zombies D: that's yummey 10:40 I join ∆ 10:40 Offensive. 10:40 @Bannan 10:40 omg yaya 10:41 i join triangle eye clan too 10:41 cattail is usless I use homing thisale and banana laucher 10:42 LinkTitle:time pea 10:43 I mean time pea 10:43 iis the best plant 10:44 It's not that good. 10:44 I just had the most stressful time doing my chair test. 10:44 I got 1st, though. 10:44 You're better off with a Winter Melon. 10:45 The same cost, it also slows, and does heavy damage with splash. 10:47 gtg 10:47 bye 10:49 i stalk u 10:50 I think Bannan is a sockpuppet of Icrsonicfan. 10:50 Bannan remade the Bineary 10:50 I guess Icrsonicfan made it first. 10:53 Or that 791527 guy. 10:53 I think Bannan is a sockpuppet of Cold andchilibean. 10:53 They might be related. 10:54 What we need is one of those 'checkusers'. 10:54 ^ 10:54 What's checkuser? 10:55 A user who can check IP adresses. 10:55 [never ever hurd of him [10:56 791527 is my frend 10:56 freind 10:56 no doubt that's CACB 10:56 Icrsonicfan, 791527, and Cold andchilibean are all underage. 10:57 Icrsonicfan, age like 10 or something 791527, unnown and Cold andchilibean age is 15 10:59 Umm, no he's not 10:59 Yep, he's obviously Cold andchilibean. 10:59 Sorry Bannan, it was fun while it lasted 10:59 *grabs scythe* 11:00 Reapeageddonim 13 I promase 11:00 i just type super fast 11:00 if i leave chat can i have 1 last chanse 11:01 Bye. 11:21 Bye. 11:27 pepper + murded = ghost pepper 2014 11 07